Voodoo Child
by headslapdiva
Summary: Gibbs goes to collect Abby to come into work in the middle of the night. Things don't exactly go as planned.


**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters contained within this story. No copyright infringement is intended. The lyrics for "Voodoo" are property of Godsmack.  
**  
**

Gibbs tried not to growl as he stood on Abby's front porch, pounding on the door in the freezing cold. It was just his luck that the team would catch a case in the middle of the night, and of course Abby wouldn't hear her cell phone ringing with how loud her music was playing right now. He heard low, barely intelligible vocals cue the arrival of another obnoxiously loud song, and the bass beat and the drums vibrated the boards under his feet. With an annoyed sigh, he dug out the key she had given him and let himself in.

At the same time, Abby decided to put her insomnia to good use and began to clean her apartment. Godsmack was good cleaning music, and she wandered around her living room, swaying her hips in time to the beat and singing along while she dusted her living room. Lost in the song and Sully Erna's voice as she sang along, she didn't hear the door opening behind her. "Empty thoughts fill my ears. Find my shade by the moon light, why my thoughts aren't so clear," she sang, whipping the coffee table with her dusting rag for good measure.

That wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he stepped inside. Instead of fast asleep in her coffin, Abby was dancing around provocatively in her skeleton camisole set while doing housework. His gaze wandered to her hips and their hypnotic swaying in time to the pulsing drumbeat, and immediately felt himself turned on by the sight. "Abby!" he shouted over the music, trying to regain control over himself.

She jumped when someone called her name, but then again, she hadn't expected company. And here she was, dancing around and singing like an idiot while Gibbs stared at her. "Gibbs! Don't sneak up on a girl like that! What if I hurt you?" She suddenly had a flash of accidentally tazing Gibbs and hugged him tightly. Her eyes widened a bit when she felt something that definitely wasn't his Sig or his badge pressing against her hip, and she smirked over his shoulder. "So what's up, Jefe?"

It took a minute for Gibbs to collect his thoughts about why he came over, none of them having anything to do with pinning Abby to the wall and fucking her senseless, and released her before the thoughts became overpowering. "We caught a case. Marine gunned down outside a convenience store."

"Okay, just give me, like, ten minutes to get dressed and you can fill me in on the way there." She darted to her bedroom and started to undress. Never shy about things like nudity, she didn't bother to close the door and worked on pulling on her skirt and a pair of thigh-high stockings. She felt someone watching her and smirked at Gibbs, looking over her shoulder. "See something you like?" He took in the sight of her back, adorned with those tattoos and without a second thought, he was behind her, hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. "Gibbs," she gasped, feeling lust shoot through her at his touch, and she arched into his hands. "Don't stop."

He growled low in his throat and spun her around, pulling her into a rough, passionate kiss. "Didn't plan on it." The crime scene could wait. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were more than capable of handling it on their own. She moaned against his mouth, and teased his semi-parted lips with her tongue. His response was to move his hands to the backs of her thighs and hoist her up. With her legs wrapped around his hips and his hands steadying her, he moved so her back was against the wall. "Tell me what you want, pretty girl," he growled in her ear, pausing to gently nip at her earlobe.

Abby moaned at the commanding tone of his voice and gently rocked against his hips. "You." One of her hands went down to work at the fly of his jeans while the other had an iron grip on the back of his shirt under the blazer he wore. Gibbs was busy kissing his way down to her breasts when she freed him and slowly teased him with light strokes before lowering herself onto him with a purr.

"Abs," he mumbled against her shoulder. "What about-?" She tapped his shoulder to let him know she was about to sign and signed three letters; _I, U, D._ He began to take her against the wall, slowly at first until her protests of, "Relax, Jefe. I won't break," assured him that she liked it rough. It wasn't long before she was mumbling incoherent thoughts in between moans as he took her hard and fast against .

"Please, Gibbs," she begged, gasping shrilly when he pinched her nipples roughly. He moaned, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic as he tried to bring her to release. Suddenly, she arched into him, crying his name out as she came. He came not long after she did, growling against her neck. Slowly, he helped her down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Abs," Gibbs began, but she cut him off.

"Look, I know that this wasn't exactly planned, and there are a lot of things saying that we shouldn't do this," she sat on the edge of the bed and stared him down. "But I've wanted this since God knows when, and don't deny that you enjoyed it, too." Her tirade was cut short when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Good points, but I was going to say we should get cleaned up before the others wonder where we are." He smirked and walked toward the bathroom, just missing her little victory dance.


End file.
